


Holding Back

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: courfeyrac/combeferre, fucking quietly because enjolras is asleep in the next room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Back

Courfeyrac is usually loud when Combeferre fucks him.  _Obscenely_  loud, writhing and whimpering and begging, dirty talking or pleading, talking through the whole endeavour, and when not talking, moaning louder than is really acceptable.

When Enjolras is home, it is not acceptable  _at all_.

“Fuck me from behind.” Courfeyrac begs in a whisper, baring his neck and rolling his hips up against nothing but air, teasing, desperate. “Please, Combeferre, please, please, I need it-“

He’s on the bed, his legs spread wide, and then, God help Combeferre, he’s fucking two fingers into himself. “See, look, I’m already prepped.” He whispers, wide-eyed, his lips remaining parted after he’s stopped speaking. “Please.”

"God, Courfeyrac, if you make so much as a  _moan_ -“

"Fuck me from behind, I’ll press my face against the pillow,  _please_.” Combeferre breaks. He dashes forwards and pushes Courfeyrac back, flipping him onto his front, and Courfeyrac drops readily to his knees and forearms, hiding his face in the pillow as he said he would.

Combeferre thrusts himself forwards, giving a choked little sound against Courfeyrac’s back when he bottoms out. Courfeyrac is  _hot_ , wet and slick and prepped, and he cries out against the pillow.

And then, when Combeferre starts to thrust, the other man bites hard on his own lip, pressing his face against the pillow. For the sounds he can’t make, Courfeyrac makes it up with fidgeting.

Courfeyrac only let out choked little noises, but his hands moved rapidly, hands tightening and then loosening on the pillow, on the bedsheets, and he fucks back with desperation Combeferre has never seen before, thrusts his own cock against the sheets with a new fervour.

Courfeyrac comes first, breathing heavily and hard, Combeferre follows quickly, dropping next to the other man. “Fuck.” Courfeyrac comments between wheezes of air. “Fuck.”

"Fuck." Combeferre agrees, and they’re still whispering, still fucking whispering despite themselves. "We should live somewhere else. Or get soundproofing."

"Soundproofing sounds good." Courfeyrac murmured. "Like, really good. Let’s do that." Combeferre groaned quietly, tangling his hand in Courfeyrac’s hair.

"That was hot."

"God, it was hot." Courfeyrac nods. "But- frustrating." Combeferre nods, exhausted.

"Oh yeah."


End file.
